Tacticians Trouble
by TheDarkTiger2020
Summary: Prowl is captured by the Decepticons during a normal patrol. He expects that when they discover his secret, they will laugh and mock him. Instead, they offer him a family and a home. However, there be one mech who wants to be more than friends... (No Smut)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Well,well,well… look what we have here." A red visor glittered in the darkness of Prowls cell. " A pretty little enforcer mech working as a tactician for Prime." The lights flashed on and Prowl finally saw his captor. Against his deepest wishes he found himself attracted to the mech in front of him. A slender silver frame, with a slim waist and full hips, and a red visor that covered his optics, Prowl wished his spark wasn't pulsing with need. He fidgeted, fighting against the restraints that were keeping him from moving. The mech noticed the movement and grinned.

"Sorry mech, but Primus himself wouldn't be able to get out of those." Prowl noticed sharp dentas that were almost like fangs and wondered what the would feel like sinking into his most sensitive cables….. _No!_ he thought and shook his helm.

"Hmmm. Whatcha' trying to forget mech?" The mech sauntered closer. " Something I would like to know?" _Primus, _Prowl thought. _If this mech comes any closer…._ " You haven't even told me your name." The mech sounded pouty.

"I'm sure you already know it." Prowl managed to get out finally finding his voice.

"I do Prowler, but it's nice to introduce yourself."

"What do you know about being nice?"

"Quite a bit! I'll show you. Hi there, my names Jazz, what's yours?" Jazz asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Fragger."

"Such language Prowler!" Jazz said with fake horror. During the conversation he was having with Jazz, Prowl had kept his helm down so he couldn't see Jazz, {Not because he would lose his voice again if he saw that beautiful frame again, oh no,not at all…} but now he found his helm being lifted in a taloned servo. Now, he was looking Jazz optic to optic. Again Prowl had scandalous thoughts. Like how it would feel to those talons dipping into his doorwings…. _Primus, these thoughts need to stop._ Prowl thought. Again he shook his helm, or tried to, as it was still being held in Jazz's servo. Prowl closed his optics.

" Look at me Prowl." Prowl's optics opened in shock. He had no idea that decepticons could sound so gentle, kind, and comforting. Jazz gently let go of his helm and walked behind him. Prowl felt a servo gently touch his doorwing and jolted. It was a gentle caress, and Jazz continued to caress his doorwings as he walked back to face prowl again. Prowl (to his great embarrassment) began purring. He couldn't help it! It felt so GOOD! Prowl heard jazz chuckle and realised what he was doing. Quickly he stopped and looked down. Prowl noticed that Jazz's servo lingered on his doorwing.

Jazz could tell it was from embarrassment that Prowl looked down. He also caught that prowl was sad and to his great astonishment (and happiness) he saw longing. For him. It sent shivers down his back strut. In fact, when he had first seen Prowl, his spark had skipped 3 pulses. The mech was BEAUTIFUL. He had a broad chest and long, strong arms and legs. He had a black and white enforcer frame and Jazz had never seen a more beautiful mech. He was glad that Prowl hadn't been able to see anything in the dark because he had stared (and drooled) for a good five minutes before he started speaking.

"You are such an impressive mech Prowl. You are a fierce fighter, but one of the best tacticians there is." Jazz cocked his head. " And then of course, there is your frame in general…" And he let that slide off as he took a step back to obviously look at Prowls frame.

Prowl meanwhile, was having a spark attack. He had just been complimented by one of the Decepticons who was the (hottest in his opinion) left-hand man for Megatron. He could literally do anything that he wanted. Fight? Check. Spy? Check. Infiltrate? Check. Interrogate? Check. Assassinate? Check. Look handsome effortlessly? Check. Prowl shuddered. Jazz was a mech that you just didn't mess with. He was strong, smart, brave, loyal and funny. Prowl shook his helm for the third time. Prowl jerked with surprise when he heard Jazz's voice come from behind him.

"Tell me Prowler….why do you have whip marks on your doorwings?"

Prowl winced at the memory.

(Flash Back)

_Prowl had just walked into the rec-room and was surprised. There were normally more mechs in the rec-room. Now there was only one… and he was holding an electric whip._

"_You've disappointed me Prowl." The mech said._

"_What? S-"_

"_SILENCE!" The mech lunged forward and put stasis cuffs on Prowls wrists, he then positioned them above Prowl's helm._

"_What? What are you doing ? S-s-!"_

"_When I say silence, Prowl, .SILENCE!" The mech yelled, then turned Prowl around so that his back was facing him. Prowl was stunned. Why was he doing this? They were friends weren't they? Weren't they?!_

(Back To Present)

Prowl shuddered again as he was clearly reliving the memory. Jazz forced himself to unclench his servos. He didn't know why he cared so much but he did. He did, and the mech who did this Prowl was going to die…

(Flash Back)

_Again, the mech raised the whip and brought it down on Prowl's sensitive doorwings. And again, all Prowl could do was whimper as quietly as he could. What had he done? __What_ _had he done?! The next time the mech brought down the whip, he couldn't help himself; he cried out. He cried out, and he felt the suppressed tears begin to fall._

" _I said SILENCE Prowl. When will you learn?"_

(Back To Present)

Jazz watched as tears fell down Prowls face. He felt anger rise up through him and this time he wasn't able to unclench his servos.

" Prowl, love it's okay. Whoever hurt you isn't here." Jazz said gently. Prowl looked up and Jazz's spark twisted into a pretzel. Prowl looked so sad, so broke, so betrayed, and dare he say pathetic?

"Oh, Prowl… please… tell me who did this to you."

"Why? Why do you care?" Jazz studied him.

"I don't know Prowl." Jazz shook his helm. "All I know is that the mech who did this to you is going to be offlined." Prowl shook his helm.

"He'll know. He'll know I told. He'll come after me again."

"He won't Prowl. I will personally make sure of it. He won't come after you." Prowl looked at him.

"Do you promise?" Again Jazz's spark turned into a pretzel.

" I promise Prowl." Prowl looked down.

"It was Sentinel. I don't even know what I did! I just went into the rec-room and-and-!" Another wave of tears came and Prowl was unable to finish.

"Shhh...it's okay Prowl… He'll never hurt you again" Jazz said and he gently stroked Prowls doorwings. "It's okay." Prowl cried even harder.

"He'll come after me… I shouldn't have told…"

"He won't go after you love." Jazz's visor darkened dangerously. "He won't even be online."

(Time skip cause I'm lazy and tired AF)

Jazz leaned against a pillar. This pillar, specifically, was one of the many pillars holding up the building of the main archives, where currently, a meeting was taking place. Jazz had ordered a Decepticon attack. The Decepticons could kill any bot they wanted except for Sentinel. He was Jazz's.

[Alright. Everybody know the drill?] Jazz asked through the coms.

[Yes Jazz] was the response.[We can kill anybot we want except for Sentinel. He's yours.]

[Exactly.] The Decepticon forces moved stealthy and surrounded the building.[Alright...NOW!] Jazz shouted.

Meanwhile, in the conference room of the main archives, mech all of a sudden heard a muffled BOOM. The door burst open and a guard ran in.

"We have an emergency! Evacuate! Evacuat- ACK!" The bot was cut down and Decepticon after Decepticon came in. Finally, Jazz came in and the Autobots were shocked. Jazz was usually laid back, and witty. He was usually making jokes, even when fighting. But now?

Now, Jazz just looked MAD.Like really mad. He looked furious and angry. He looked like he wanted….revenge. Jazz scanned the room. No Sentinel. He growled and once again shocked the Autobots. They had never heard Jazz growl. NEVER. Even the Decepticons looked shocked and a bit scared. Jazz marched up to Optimus.

"Where is he?!" He snarled. "Where is Sentinel?!" To say Optimus was shocked was an understatement.

"Sentinel? Why do you want him?" Jazz howled in rage.

"DON'T MESS WITH ME PRIME!" He roared. "WHERE. IS. SENTINEL?!"

"Why would I tell you that?" Optimus asked once he got over his shock (again) "Why do you care?" Jazz hissed.

"YOU should care Prime! YOU should care that he beat YOUR second in command!"

" He's WHAT?!" Jazz snarled at him and showed him a holoform of Prowls doorwings. You could clearly see the whip marks on them. Then Jazz showed him another holoform that showed Prowl talking to Jazz. It broke the Autobots sparks to see Prowl so broken. Optimus felt his spark stop.

"Primus…." Optimus whispered.

"Primus indeed." Jazz snarled. "Now tell me. Where. Is. SENTINEL?!" Optimus looked at his fellow Autobots. They all held faces of hate, disgust, and horror.

[Tell him Optimus] Ratchet said. [He deserves to die at Jazz's servo for this.] Optimus was quiet.

"He is supposed to be here." He finally said. "I don't know where he is."

Jazz howled with rage. The Decepticons took a step back. They didn't like Jazz angry. They liked him happy. Jazz turned around.

"Soundwave, Barricade, Shockwave!" Jazz yelled. The three mechs came forward. "Find Sentinel. Bring him to me. NOW!" Jazz ordered.

"Yes, my liege." Was the quick response. The mechs practically ran off. Jazz turned back to face the Autobots. He snarled.

"Did you ever bother to ask yourself _why_ your second in command had whip marks on his doorwings?" he hissed.

"I never saw them, I didn't know…," Optimus whispered.

"Pardon me my liege," Shockwave said. "But I believe that Sentinel would have been able to put an illusion device on Prowl. We were reading high energy readings near his doorwings."

"My liege…" Knockout began, "I believe this type of beating has happened before. I scanned him for any more damage, and I could see very faint remnants of scars from previous beatings. Now, there are only two things that could have healed him this way. The Matrix of leadership, and the Allspark, both of which Sentinel has easy access to." Jazz was growling again. [ Get Megatron. He might want to deal with Prime.] He ordered Knockout. [Yes my liege. Jazz. Are you alright? Is there anything I can do?] Knockout asked. Jazz growled.

[Just take care of Prowl.] Knockout nodded.

[Yes my liege.] he said.

(Another time skip)

"Not many things can make me lose my cool Sentinel." Barricade, Shockwave, and Soundwave had found and brought Sentinel and brought him to the torture chambers. "Not many things indeed." Jazz growled and took a step closer to Sentinel. Sentinel was surprised (and a bit scared) of this side of Jazz. He decided that he liked the other side of Jazz a lot more.

"But somehow, you have managed to push _ALL_ of the buttons. Do you know how _hard_ that is?" Jazz hissed.

"Ummm….Very?" Sentinel guessed.

"Yes." Jazz growled. "Very."

"So what did I do…?"

"You beat Prowl! You beat him on his _DOORWINGS_! What kind of sick MONSTER are you?!" Jazz roared.

"I-I-I didn't-"

"DO NOT! Do not try to deny it! Knock-Out checked him! These beatings have been going on for years!"

"I-"

"Your own Prime has given me his blessing to end you in the most painful way possible!"

"Uhhhh…." Jazz hissed and walked over to a table where a collection of knives sat. He picked one up and showed it to Sentinel.

"Do you see this? This blade is blunt and dull. It is rusty and old, and it might break off in you." Sentinel went quiet. "Now tell me. Why did you beat Prowl?"

"I didn't-" Jazz snarled. He drew his arm back and stabbed the knife right into sentinels abdomen.

"AHHHH!"

"WHY. DID. YOU. TORTURE. PROWL?!"

"I-I-AGGH!" Jazz twisted the knife slowly.

"Wrong answer." He twisted the knife some more.

"I-I-he-ARGHH!" Jazz had now twisted the knife in a full circle and was shoving it in deeper.

"I'm sorry. That didn't sound like an answer." Jazz said with a fake smile. "Care to repeat that?"

"I was just mad, and he had disobeyed a direct order…."

"I find it hard to believe that Prowl would disobey a direct order more than once, and Knock-Out's scans show that he was beaten more than once. So. Tell me the truth." Another knife joined the first one in the abdomen.

"AHHH!"

"Tell me the truth." Jazz said, slowly moving the knife in and out.

"Y-y-yeah? And then what? You'll let me go?" Jazz grinned showing his sharp fangs.

"That's up to Prowl," Sentinel smirked to himself. He would easily be able to intimidate- "And don't even think about intimidating him." Jazz's visor glittered dangerously. "Or I will make you regret it." And he added another knife to the collection in Sentinels abdomen.

"Now tell me." Jazz said ignoring Sentinel's screams. "Why?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Now tell me." Jazz said ignoring Sentinel's screams. "Why?"_

Meanwhile, all the Decepticons, including Megatron, were terrified of Jazz at the moment. Prowl was surprised and terrified, but Jazz wasn't the only thing he was surprised with. The Decepticons, in general, were what was surprising him. At the base, Megatron wasn't _my lord _he was just….Megatron. The Decepticons were all one big happy family. They laughed together, joked together and even flirted with each other. They were more of a family than the Autobots, and Prowl found himself wishing he was part of that family. He found himself wanting to join the family. He was dismissing the thought from his processor when he heard a screech.

"You useless slagging piece of scrap!" the Decepticons sighed and warily raised their helms at familiar argument and fight between Starscream and Knock-Out.  
"It takes one to know one love." Knock-Out growled. The banter and name calling continued until Starscream left in a huff. Knock-Out left not to long after. Prowl looked confused.

"Am I the only one who can see the sexual tension between those two?" He asked in obvious confusion. The Decepticons were all quiet… And then they all burst into laughter.

"You," Barricade said, "Have no idea how right you are. You are now officially my favorite person."

"You can't have him! He's mine!" Skywarp yelled and grabbed onto Prowl's arm.

"No, he's mine!" Blackout yelled and tried to pry off Skywarp. Megatron just watched with great amusement. He was counting down in his head how long it would take for-

"You are all gravely mistaken." A smooth,cool and seductive voice said. "He's mine."

"Yes Jazz." All the Decepticons backed off. _Huh_ Megatron thought. _That took him under five seconds._

"Prowl, love, come with me." And Jazz gently took Prowl's servo and led him away. Once they were in a private part of the base Jazz turned around.

"Do you want him off-lined?" Jazz asked. Prowl's answer came a lot faster than he thought it would.

"I want him offlined, and I want to join you." Was Prowls quick answer.

"You want to _WHAT_?!" Jazz asked baffled. {AND with a lot of hope because he LURVS Prowl.}

"I want him offlined, and I want to join you." Prowl repeated.

"I'll have him offlined my-"

"No." Prowl said. Jazz raised a optic ridge in confusion. "I want to do it myself." Prowl eborated. "That scrap piece beat me for years. _I_ want to offline him" Prowl said this with such venom, tha Jazz didn't think it would be wise to disagree.

"O-kay then. I'll tell Megatron about your defecting." Jazz took a step closer to Prowl. "You'll have to get your insignia changed, as well as your optic color." He said taking another step forward.

"I know." And then Jazz's lips gently captured his.

"I love you Prowl."

"I love you Jazz." And they kissed again.

(Time skip 'cause I want to)

"He wants to _WHAT_?!" Megatron asked in shock.

"You heard me." Jazz said.

"I-well-he…"

"Can he, or can he not?"

"Yes of course. He'll have to-"

"I know."

"And he'll have to go into battle against-"

"I KNOW."

"And he'll have to change-"

"I KNOW!" Megatron raised an optic ridge.

"Someone's in a good mood today." Jazz just glared.

(TIME SKIP)

"Prowl? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Megatron asked.

"Of course. What do you need?"

"Do you really want to defect? If so, why? Weren't the Autobots like your family?" Prowl was silent.

"They weren't really."

"What?"

"They weren't really my family. I always felt left out, excluded. If I wasn't being left out or excluded, I was being teased and made fun of. They thought they were being funny. They weren't. They celebrate everyone's birthday and throw parties for them, except for me.

"When I came here, I was accepted. I made actual friends, and I found love. I found a family who I would willingly die for."

"You weren't willing to die for the Autobots?" Megatron asked, ignoring the _love_ part. Prowl shrugged.

"It was more of an obligation, a requirement. But that obligation has worn _very_ thin. I'm sick of being treated like scrap, and then expected to do everything." Prowl said, a dangerous edge coming to his voice.

"M-kay, you've convinced me. Do you want fangs or talons?" Prowl's optics literally lit up.

"Fangs!" Megatron chuckled.

"How long?" He asked, amused.

"As long as Jazz's, or maybe shorter." Prowl stated. Megatron grinned. "Oh! And just on these four here." Prowl said pointing to four specific dentas.

"I'll tell Knockout and Shockwave." Prowl nodded.

"When will it happen?"

"Whenever you are ready." Megatron assured him.

"You ready?" Shockwave asked. Prowl nodded.

"Okay. so I'm going to give you an anesthetic to dull the pain for two reasons. 1) because I like you, and 2) Jazz would kill me if you felt even a little amount of pain." Knockout stated. Prowl smirked and then everything went Prowl woke up, he felt Jazz holding his servo. He opened his optics, and saw the worried face of Jazz looking down on him.

"Are you alright love?"

"I'm fine."

"Not for a while you aren't going to be," Megatron said. "Sentinel has escaped. We don't know where, how, or when, but-"

"WHAT?! WHO THE FRAG LET THAT HAPPEN?!"

"Ummm, well we don't really know who-"

"WELL THEN FIND OUT WHERE HE IS!"

"We're trying but-"

"WELL THEN TRY HARDER!"

"Megatron we found Sentinel!" Skywarp said. "He's on Earth with..."

"With WHO?!" Prowl roared.

"With the Autobots." Skywarp said quietly.

(Time skip. Dey on Earth now.)

"Come on Bee! I want to go!" Sam yelled. Sam was as excited as any human teenager would be. The Autobots were going all the way to New Mexico to their new base, and Sam was to live there with them. So yeah, he was excited.

"Jeez Sam chill." Sunstreaker muttered. Soon all the Autobots were on the freeway on their way to their base when: WHEE-OO! WHEE-OO!

"Oh FRAG. Is that Barricade?!" Sunstreaker yelped as a saleen mustang came into view.

"SLAG! Yeah that's Barricade, but who the heck is with him?!" Sideswipe asked as another police cruiser joined Barricade.

"BUMBLEBEE! Protect Sam!" Optimus bellowed as they were soon surrounded by seekers. Megatron and Jazz transformed and stood of to the side. The Autobots transformed and eyed each other warily. if Megatron was standing off to the side, this was bound to be bad. Barricade transformed and stood off to the side as well. And then the other police car transformed...

"PROWL?!"

Prowls red optics scanned the crowd, ignoring the cry of surprise from it. Finally, he found who he was looking for.

"Sentinel." He hissed. Said mech took a step back.

"Prowl?!" Everyone said in shock again.

"You let him back in?! After everything he did to me, you let him back IN?!"

"He felt resentment-" Optimus began.

"He felt resentment." Prowl snorted. "I highly doubt that. This pile of no good scrap metal would do or say anything to get out of trouble. ANYTHING! You know this! And yet, here he is, alive and well, almost as if he got no punishment! So are you telling me, that you were to thick helmed to see through his lies, or that you ignored the fact that he was lying, and just let him in? Which is it Prime?!" The Autobots stared at Prowl with shock. He had called Optimus, "Prime".

"I-"

"Which is it?!" Optimus was silent.

"Bee!" Sam whispered. "Who's Prowl?" Bee looked down at Sam with immense sadness in his optics.

"Prowl was our second in command. He was our main tactician, and the best at it. He was captured by the Decepticons, and then we never heard from him again. He was a good friend-" Prowl snarled.

"I was a good friend?"

"Uh-oh…." Megatron muttered "I would run away now. You hit his sore spot."

"I was a good friend. Well, that's good, considering that you bots were the worst friends in the history of Cybertron!"

"What?! No we weren't-" Prowl snarled.

"Did you ever celebrate my birthday? No."

"Well we-"

"Did you ever include me in anything besides teasing? No."

"Did you let a traitorous, backstabbing, abuser back into your ranks?" Prowl unsheathed a knife. (I think Prowl got his love of knives from Jazz.) "Yes." Prowl threw the knife and it pinned Sentinel to pavement. Prowl took a step, but he was blocked by Bee. Sam and the other humans were shocked. _This_ was an Autobot?!

"He's changed Prowl! He really has!" Bee cried out.

"Get OUT of my way Bumblebee." Prowl straightened.

"You'll have to kill me in order to get to him." And the Autobots were relieved. There was no way that Prowl would be able to kill Bee. Right? Prowl cocked his head.

"Very well." And then faster then even the Autobots could comprehend, he stabbed Bee in the spark.

"NO! BEE!" Prowl threw Bees now lifeless frame to the side, and continued his advance on the helpless Sentinel. He kneeled down at Sentinels side.

"You will pay dearly for the pain you caused me." Prowl hissed. Then he threw yet another knife at Sentinel's spark-mate. Sentinel screamed in pain as he felt her life slowly drip away. "That knife was poisoned. She is in an extreme amount of pain, but it will soon pass...as her life disappears as well." Sentinel screamed as another wave of unbearable pain swept through his frame. Finally the pain dulled, but a new pain soon came as he realized that his bond with his spark-mate had been severed.

"WHY?!" He screamed. "She had NOTHING to do with this!" Prowl laughed coldly.

"And why should I care?" Sentinel never got the chance to respond as Prowl drove a knife straight through his spark. Prowl stood up and surveyed the rest of the Autobots.

[Decepticons] he said through the coms. [Attack.]

Epilogue

Jazz walked into the berthroom with a smile on his face.

"Hey Prowler." He said, using the nickname the Decepticons had given Prowl. "Come here. I want some snuggles." There was a gentle laugh heard from the corner of the room. Jazz frowned. Was Prowl working? Prowl wasn't supposed to be working. "Are you working?" Jazz asked, a bit of danger heading into his voice. Prowl laughed again.

"I'm working on a plan to get Knockout and Starscream together, yes." Jazz's visor lit up.

"OOH! Let me help! You have no idea how long I've been shipping those two!" Prowl smirked.

"You see that?" He asked pointing to the data pad. "That's how many mechs are on this document, planning how to get Knockout and Starscream together. Even Megatron and Soundwave want the two to just ask each other out." he said, pointing a talon to the long list of names on the document. Jazz stared. Then he looked up at Prowl.

"That's a long list of names." Prowl gently kissed Jazz's helm.

"Yes. Everyone just wants them to get their slag together, and just frag." Jazz snorted.

"I still haven't gotten my snuggles." He held open his arms, waiting for Prowl to put down the data pad, and pay attention to him and him only. Prowl smirked and put down the data pad. He pulled Jazz close and gently hugged him. He peppered Jazz's helm with kisses, and then nipped gently at his audial fins. Jazz gasped. Prowl smirked down at the now squirming figure of Jazz. He gently nipped the audial fins again, and then went back to kissing Jazz's helm. He kissed his way down until he got to Jazz's mouth. Then, he gently captured it, and gently slid his glossa in.

Jazz slid his arms around Prowl's neck and deepened the kiss. When they finally broke away, there were only three words they could say.

"I love you."


End file.
